


Over the Falling Manhatten

by The_Creacher



Series: As We Race Each Other Down the Road to Ragnarok [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Controlled Loki, Dvergre Sigyn, Evil Loki, F/M, Good Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Sigyn doesn't care about Asgard or Midgard, Sigyn helps out., Sigyn's just being Sigyn., Why the heck are Loki's eyes suddenly blue?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She held his hand tightly as they stood over the falling Manhattan. The Chitauri were doing their job for her husband and all she wanted to do now was to keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Falling Manhatten

She held his hand tightly as they stood over the falling Manhattan. The Chitauri were doing their job for her husband and all she wanted to do now was to keep him safe.  
It had taken her so long to find him after he had let himself fall from grace and she was not going to let the man do anything rash that would take him away from her once again.   
He looked down at her, the glimpse of his blue eyes making the young woman feel like her stomach was dropping down down down.  
“Loki…” She whispered urgently, begging the man to regain control over his body but knowing that her battle was not going to end with her victorious.  
“I must leave you wife.” He said with a smirk, peering down upon the girl as if he were looking at a child.  
“Loki, you are not yourself.” Sigyn argued, grabbing a handful of his shirt in her hand that was not still clutching his as she pleaded him to stay with her ceil eyes.  
“On the contrary wife,” Loki sneered at the woman who had loyally followed him to the outermost limbs of Yggdrasil, “I feel more myself than ever before.”  
“Yet you are not Loki.” She muttered dangerously as she scrutinized the man who looked so much like the one she had wed with her careful eyes, “You are not my husband.”  
“Then why do you hold me so tightly little Sigyn?” The fallen prince purred into her ear, chuckling as her grip on his hand and collar suddenly went lax.  
He was not prepared for the keel of disgust that came from the young woman’s mouth and most definitely was not ready for the swift push he faced that propelled him head-first against the outside of the building.  
“Only my husband may call me that!”  
His scull cracked the wall of Stark Towers and Sigyn was forced to catch the younger prince before he fell from the tall point to his death.  
The young woman laid out her husband’s tall form upon the bit of roof which they had taken claim to while cushioning his head with her small hand. She brushed her knuckles over his forehead of which the skin had been torn leaving an open wound that would surely become a scar.  
Sigyn marvelled at how peaceful the prince appeared in sleep even while a battle raged below them.  
His eyes fluttered open and the young woman sighed in relief to see the brilliant green irises that she had grown so familiar with in the centuries past.  
“Loki?”  
“Sigyn…” He breathed, “You must hate me for this.”  
“I could never hate you.” The goddess told him sternly, “Detest you, yes, but hate you, never.”   
She looked down at the man in confusion before finally understanding the meaning behind his words.  
“Do you believe I care for a planet full of mortals?” Sigyn asked he husband with an eyebrow raised, “Not even the All-Father does, they are merely the property of Asgard and Odin hates it when people damage his things. The only creature who cares for Midgard is Thor, and that is quite a new occurrence.”  
“Do you not mind that Asgard’s property is being broken and stolen?” Loki asked her finally.  
“No, for I am not of Asgard. The All-Father cannot take hold of my soul for it is not his to take.” She smiled sadly down at her husband, “I am of Vanaheimr and Svartleheimr. I am not loyal to Asgard.”  
“Quothe the goddess of loyalty.”  
“Fidelity and bonds,” She corrected him, “and I have not married Asgard. I have no loyalty to the Realm Eternal.”  
“The Vanir and the Dverger belong to Odin All-Father.” Loki argued with the young woman, “Therefore, so do you.”  
“Nay, for I belong to you Loki.” Sigyn brushed a calloused hand over the open cut on her husband’s forehead, “Loki, my prince of two Realms.”


End file.
